


Let The Skye Fall

by dorkyduckling



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyduckling/pseuds/dorkyduckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They called her a monster. If that's what they wanted, she could give them a show. She could show them a real monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Skye Fall

**Author's Note:**

> The Skye Super Villain AU no one wanted! Filled with unnecessary angst and pain. I don't suggest reading this unless you want to be really super sad. I'm sad and I wrote it. Like wow good job JJ.
> 
> No ragrets....

_"Please come back."_

_"Skye...."_

 

_"What are you doing?!"_

 

_"Skye!"_

 

_"No!"_

 

_"She wouldn't want this."_

 

_"What have you done?!"_

 

Voices and whispers echoed around in her head. Swirling around, as if she cared anymore. As if she felt anything. An empty laugh, void of any joy, escaped her lips. She had nothing left to live for. Nothing left to care about, not in her mind. The one person who had meant everything was dead.

 

They had killed Jemma. Her beautiful Jemma who had been such a light in her life. She had been Skye's sunshine, her smile radiant. Skye started humming as she worked.

 

 

_You are my sunshine_

 

_My only sunshine_

 

 

The woman was set up at her desk, working meticulously on the project in front of her. It was something she had been working on for a while, since she'd lost her light. She could do plenty of destruction with her powers alone. Her goal was to do more. Show them exactly how much they had hurt her. Skye was going to make them pay for what they had done to Jemma. 

 

Jemma had deserved more. She had deserved to live and Skye would have taken her place instead. Except she wasn't there to save her, so she was doing the next best thing. New Shield deserved to fall after what they had done. So far she'd been slowly tearing them apart. 

 

Her first victim started it all.

 

An accident, at least that's what she had tried to convince herself of. Losing control wasn't her. Not with her friends. Except she did and she'd killed someone, which meant no going back. They already thought she was a monster didn't they?

 

 She'd show them a monster. 

 

Bobbi had gotten in her way. The blonde had tried to stop Skye from getting revenge. Agent Calderon was trigger happy, it was his fault Jemma had died. Jemma had been trying to protect her friend. New Shield decided to use her as bait for Skye and it had all gone horribly wrong. 

 

So much red.

 

 

_You make me happy_

 

_When skies are grey_

 

 

Bobbi had been the first casualty of Skye's new war. None of her team wanted Skye to do something she'd regret. Grieving had not been going very well for her. Coulson and Fitz had tried their hardest to help her. Bobbi, poor stupid Bobbi was the one to actually try to stop her.

 

She was no match against Skye's abilities. 

 

Another hollow laugh fell from her lips, a dangerous grin splitting across her face. That time the red had brought her comfort. Crouching over Bobbi, her former friend struggling to breathe and blood spattering her lips, she had only smiled. 

 

  
_"I warned you."_   Was all Skye said, as she lifted her gaze to the horrified looks of her teammates. Their faces were the best part about it, looking at her as if she was a monster. Good. Losing Jemma had snapped something no doubt. It had also made things so much clearer. If someone wants a monster, why not give them a show? Bobbi's final words, a shuddered whisper from her last breath, had been the only thing that made her think. Coupled with the look in her former friend's eyes, she had faltered. 

 

_"She wouldn't want this."_

 

It didn't matter what Jemma wanted anymore did it? She was dead because of the very agency she had devoted her life to. They had killed her! Gonzales even had the nerve to give the order to put Skye down too. How stupid could they be?

 

**May.**

 

**Coulson.**

 

**Mack.**

 

**Hunter.**

 

They all came, they all fell. 

 

Skye reveled in each of their deaths. Punishing them for their betrayal, for not saving Jemma. She knew what she had to do and there was no backing down. There was a goal for her to achieve. Fitz was still there, helping them to hunt her down. It wasn't like she cared anymore after Jemma. Killing Bobbi had come so easily and she'd cared deeply for the woman. The team had been her family, she killed them anyway. 

 

But Jemma had been her world. 

 

 

_You'll never know dear,_

 

_How much I love you_

 

 

Skye's humming helped her stay focused so she could ignore the buzzing in her head. Her fingers deftly finished up the last of her work. The finishing touches were placed and she looked at it proudly. She was no engineer but she was a hacker. You could get just about anything online. 

 

The bomb in front of her wouldn't just destroy their base, it would send it crumbling. Combined with her powers it would kill every living being inside. New Shield didn't stand a chance. 

 

Payback.

 

Her fingers brushed over the picture on her desk. The team smiled back at her, Jemma's arm around Skye's neck. They were all dead except Skye, and Fitz, who would be soon. The team wasn't complete without Jemma, without all of them together. Mack and Bobbi were traitors. Skye had done them a favor by taking them all out. Better off that way. Tracing Jemma's face, Skye whispered the last lines of her little song. 

 

_So please don't take my sunshine_

 

_Away...._


End file.
